IT vs Big Bang
by The Lurch
Summary: When Jen Barber opens a door in the office of the IT department in London which leads to the USA a battle of wits begin between two IT consultants and Two Physicists
1. The Portal

**This is my first attempt at a Cross Over Fan Fiction but I hope you enjoy it. It's a cross over of 2 of my favourite sitcoms and I really loved writing it so enjoy**

* * *

**The Big Bang Theory created by: Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady**

**The IT Crowd created by: Graham Linehan**

* * *

Things were normal in the IT Department at Reynholm Industries, London, England with Roy and Moss working on their computers and waiting for the phone to ring so they could go up and fix peoples computers, after they had tried turning them on and off again and made sure they were plugged in, of course. Jen, on the other hand, as usual wasn't doing much due to her lack of knowledge about computers. She giggled to herself as she remembered how Moss and Roy had told her not to open the red door, which of course she did and had discovered their Goth work colleague Richmond. She also remembered how Roy's warning about not opening the green door.

Meanwhile in Pasadena California, USA, Dr Sheldon Cooper a theoretical Physicist was working on his laptop while his roommate and colleague, Dr Leonard Hofstadter was trying to clean their apartment which Sheldon was finding bot distracting and disturbing.

"Do you have to clean around the apartment now I'm on a breakthrough?" whined Sheldon.

"Well sorry Sheldon we haven't cleaned this place in months the dust on the cabinets is at least an inch thick," replied Leonard. "It's upsetting my asthma."

"Fine just be a little quieter if you don't mind,some people are trying to work here," snapped Sheldon.

"Oh then I'll be very quiet," sighed Leonard.

Leonard pushed aside one of the cabinets with their action figures on it when he realised he'd never remembered either of them ever cleaning behind there before. Behind the cabinet was a small wooden door Sheldon had never mentioned before.

"Sheldon what's behind this door behind the cabinet?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon's head shot up as if Leonard had discovered something he didn't want him to discover.

"Oh that nothing it was here when I moved in its nothing," said Sheldon quickly sounding untruthful.

"Oh really well if we've never used it why don't we use it to store some of our extra stuff?" asked Leonard.

"Because it's locked and I never got a lock smith for it," said Sheldon.

"Well why don't I check." Leonard grabbed the knob, turned it and to his surprise it wasn't locked as Sheldon claimed.

"Wait don't open it," said Sheldon sharply stopping Leonard from opening it, pulling his hand away from the knob.

"Why not?" asked Leonard.

"Because I've never opened that door before and if you do I shall become very difficult to live with," said Sheldon.

"Alright, alright I know what happens when you become difficult to live with. I won't open the door," said Leonard.

"Good and promise me you'll never even look behind this cabinet again," said Sheldon.

"I promise," sighed Leonard.

Meanwhile at Reynholm Industries Jen decided that even through Moss and Roy had told her not to open the green door as the Head of the IT department she felt she had a right to know what lay behind it. So just before lunch she decided to ask again.

"Moss, Roy can I ask you guys a quick question before you guys head off for lunch?" asked Jen.

"Sure go ahead ask away," said Moss giving her his full attention.

"Since I know what's behind the red door, I think you should tell me what's behind the green door?" asked Jen.

"Nothing!" they stated together.

"Oh come on guys, not this again," whined Jen.

"We told you not to open the red for a good reason now listen to us when we say don't open that door, it will destroy the entire rainforest," said Roy.

"I won't open it, I just want to know what's behind it," Jen wheedled.

"We also had good reasons for not telling you what's behind the red door so why should we tell you what's behind the green door?" asked Moss.

"I am the Head of the IT department I have a right to know what's behind the green door," demanded Jen starting to raise her voice.

"Alright, alright we're sorry," Roy tried to calm her, "But to be true we don't actually know what's behind the green door."

"Oh sure or you're just making up another excuse not to tell me what's behind the door," said Jen.

"No we really don't know. As god is our witness we don't know," stated Moss trying to sound definite.

"Wait! If you don't know what's behind the green door why have you never opened it?" asked Jen slowly.

"Because the last guys who worked in IT here told us to never open the green door because of some experiment they did with some crazy scientist from Pasadena," explained Roy.

"So you've never opened that door even out of curiosity?" asked Jen.

"We've learnt not to let our curiosity get the better of us," said Moss.

"So trust us do not open the green door," said Roy sounding out every word.

"Alright, alright I won't open the green door," said Jen defensively.

"Good let's keep it that way," said Roy sounding relieved.

Roy and Moss decided to go to the park for lunch despite Moss being caught for shop lifting last time they went. Jen left with them but couldn't stop wondering what could be behind the green door so doubled back once she had lost them. She couldn't take it anymore, so headed towards the green door. She grabbed the knob and found to her surprise the door was unlocked. She slowly opened it and entered.

There was no Richmond, but it was just as scary, it was a tunnel. Being Jen she decided to follow it. After about five minutes she reached the end and found a small door. She tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. She grunted and groaned and lent her shoulder into it. It was no good. She decided to turn back but the way back was blocked. She started to panic and began banging on the door and yelling, hoping someone would help her.

Meanwhile in Pasadena, Leonard was entering his apartment after dropping Sheldon off at the comic book store when he heard a loud banging behind the closet with the door Sheldon had asked him not to open. Leonard pushed the closet aside as quick as he could fearing that Sheldon was crazy enough to hold hostages. Aa red haired woman ran over him and into the apartment gesticulating madly.

"Oh thank god I thought I would be trapped in there for ever!" she moaned dramatically. "Wait," she stopped short, "this isn't Reynholm industries."

"What's Reynholm Industries? And who are you? Was Sheldon holding you hostage?" asked Leonard.

"Who's Sheldon and where am I?" asked Jen.

"You're in Pasadena California," said Leonard.

"California! I'm in America?" asked Jen

"Well yes where did you think you were?" asked Leonard.

"I was just in London, how could I have travelled thousands of miles in no more than 10 minutes?"

"Wait lets back track a little, you're from London?" asked Leonard.

"Well yes I'm sure I've established that," said Jen.

"Well I can tell from your accent your from England but tell me If you were just in London how did you get here?" asked Leonard.

"I don't know I had just got back to work from lunch, and I couldn't help but wonder what was behind the green door that my workmates, Roy and Moss, told me not to open even though they said they'd never opened it because the last people who'd worked in IT told them not to open it because of some experiment they did with some crazy scientist…. Oh my god that's it! The green door is a gate way from London to Pasadena!" said Jen in disbelief.

"Wait. Did you say that the people who made that door were working with some crazy scientist?" asked Leonard.

"Yes why," answered Jen.

"I think that the scientist they're talking about is my roommate Sheldon," said Leonard.

Back in London Roy and Moss were just getting back from lunch and were just easing themselves in behind their computers when Roy noticed the green door had been opened.

"Oh no!" he gasped, "Jen opened the door!"

"You'd think she'd be listening to us and do what we say this time but no as soon as we say 'don't open the door' she has to open the door," said Moss in despair.

"That woman never listens to us except when it has to do with computers," said Roy angrily.

"Do you think she would have listened if we told her it was me who helped make the door?" enquired Moss.

"No that would have made her more curious and besides the only thing that's become good of that door is that I was able to convince you to invent smaller things, like the Abracadab Bra," said Roy side tracking.

"True and they have been a little less disastrous, but that's beside the point we have to go rescue Jen," said Moss sounding harried.

"Alright. It is sort of our fault that she went through the door, let me just get the machine to answer the phones while we're away," said Roy.

He connected it up and the recorded message of, "Hello IT. Have you tried turning it off and on again?" came on.

"All good," he said as he led Moss through the green door, leaving Reynholm Industries, behind.

Back in Pasadena, Sheldon burst through the door to his apartment, "Leonard I was about to tell you that I'd forgotten my wallet before you rudely took off forcing me to take the bus back and…. Leonard who is this woman?" Sheldon demanded.

"Oh this is Jen she's from Reynholm Industries," said Leonard.

"Reynholm Industries? Leonard I told you not to open the door behind the cabinet," demanded Sheldon.

"Sheldon I heard her yelling behind the door. I thought you had kidnapped her!" exclaimed Leonard.

"Why would I kidnap someone?" snapped Sheldon.

"Well considering some of the crazy stuff you've done before I really wouldn't put it past you," declared Leonard.

"That's not the point Leonard I told you not to open the door," demanded Sheldon.

"Just hold on!" interrupted Jen, "What on earth is going on?"

"This isn't your concern," said Sheldon rudely.

"Jen! Jen?" called Moss from a long way off.

"Jen?" called Roy.

Suddenly Roy and Moss burst through the "hidden" door.

"Jen you're alright?" asked Roy worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine now tell me what the hell is up with the green door I went through?" asked Jen.

"Well ah…" started Roy.

"Moss, Roy I thought we all agreed that none of us were ever going to use that door again," said Sheldon.

"Oh look Sheldon's still alive," said Moss.

"Oh hello Sheldon, how've you been?" asked Roy.

"Irrelevant. Why'd you open the door?" demanded Sheldon.

"Well it's complicated," said Roy slowly.

"How can a little thing like 'don't open the door' be complicated?" asked Sheldon exasperatedly.

"Everyone just be quiet and explain what the hell's going on! Like why is there a door in our apartment that leads to London? And why there are three people from England in our apartment?" shouted Leonard.

"To be fair I'm actually from Ireland," said Roy.

"That doesn't matter, Sheldon tell me right now what the hells is going on?" demanded Leonard.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of IT vs. Big Bang. Ill update as soon as I can and in the mean time feel free to express your opinion**


	2. What, How and Job offers

**Heres the second chapter of IT vs. Big Bang, I loved writing this one because it was my first try at a fan fiction that wasn't from an anime, it was also my very first attempt at a cross over. Enjoy**

* * *

Sheldon, Moss and Roy explained about a small experiment that Moss and Sheldon had conducted a few years ago. They explained that Moss and Sheldon had met via Skype after Sheldon had heard that there was a man working in the IT Department of a huge company of an intelligence that rivalled his own. Through collaboration Moss and Sheldon had discovered a way to make a portal from one country to another. Roy whined that during the development of the project he had to work both for him and Moss so Moss could work on the experiment. After about six months it was ready for testing and Moss successfully teleported from the basement where they worked in Reynholm Industries to Sheldon's apartment, Pasedena.

At first the experiment appeared to be successful as Moss was able to make it all the way from London to Pasadena, but then they realised that it was only a one way trip. Moss had been unable to get back to London and had to wait nearly a week to get money wired over to get a plane ticket back. Even though they both agreed they were the most brilliant minds of the 21st century, neither Moss or Sheldon could figure out how to make the portal a two way trip, so they decided it would be best for neither of them to open either of the doors ever again. Moss and Sheldon hadn't seen or heard from each other since….

Leonard and Jen were truly amazed by what Moss and Sheldon had revelaed as no one had ever made a scientific discovery that huge before.

"So let me get this straight you and Moss invented a gateway between America and England?" asked Leonard.

"Yes is that so hard to believe?" said Sheldon smugly.

"Well yes, even though the experiment ended in a failure that's a huge scientific discovery," said Leonard.

"Didn't you hear me I was stuck in America for a week waiting for a plane ride home, then my mum grounded me for 2 weeks, not only was the experiment a failure but Roy had to do his work as well as my own so I don't want to know about it, it was a failure. A failure!" said Moss emphatically.

"Yeah every day when I got home I was so exhausted I couldn't even go watch the new films I wanted to see," said Roy.

"You shouldn't have been exhausted all you do all day is answer phones and say 'Hello IT have you tried turning it off and on again?" said Jen scathingly.

"Well actually the week Moss was trapped in America there was a big computer break down at work and as I was the only one with any knowledge of computers I had to do all the work," said Roy.

"I told you I was sorry about that," said Moss starting to raise his voice and tossing his head about.

"I don't blame you Moss I've said a thousand times I blame Sheldon for it," said Roy.

"How am I the one to be blamed?" asked Sheldon.

"You're the one who came up with the dumb idea," said Roy.

"You know I agree it's not my fault I got grounded it yours!" said Moss.

"I made a boo, boo alright every scientist does it some time," said Sheldon.

"Will everyone stop arguing the important thing is we now all know why we shouldn't open either off the doors," said Leonard.

"I guess you're right," said Moss.

"But, wait if what you said is true we can't just use the door to get back to Reynolm Industries we're going to have to book a flight back to London," said Jen.

"Oh don't worry about that I bought my laptop and I should be able to easily get us a flight back It might take me a while through I'll have to find the right website," said Moss pulling his laptop out of his bag and powering it up.

"Ok done," said Moss after clicking the keyboard rapidly only a few times.

"When's our flight," asked Roy.

"Unfortunately the earliest flight is in 5 days until then we're going to have to find a place to stay," said Moss.

"Five Days?! Now you're going to have to find us a hotel!" demanded Jen.

"I don't know I'll see if I can find any vacancies, (small pause), ok done," said Moss rapidly clicking the keyboard again.

"Well what do we do now? We don't have any American money," said Jen.

"Well I hope you don't mind but I just hacked into our bank accounts and transferred enough into American money to last us the days we're stuck here, I also had to pay for our plane tickets," said Moss matter of factly.

"No that's fine by me I'll just blame it on Jen," said Roy.

"How's this fault?" asked Jen.

"You're the one who went through the green door," said Roy shaking a finger at her.

"I agree if it's anyone's fault it's Jen," said Moss.

"Alright I'm sorry next time you tell me not to do something I won't do it," said Jen.

"About time. But what do we do in the meantime?" asked Moss.

"What do you mean?" answered Roy.

"We're stuck in the United States with just about no cash and we have nothing to do," said Moss.

"True.. what are we going to do?" repeated Jen.

"Well aren't you guys part of an IT department?" asked Leonard.

"We ARE the IT department. Well me and Roy are, Jen doesn't know anything about computers," said Moss.

"That's not fair, how dare you," retorted Jen.

"Why do you ask?" asked Roy.

"Well because there's actually been some big computer problems at the University we work at and the head of the University is finding it difficult to find people to fix them," said Leonard.

"Well I guess we could see what we could do," said Roy.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" whined Jen.

"Well Sheldon do you think she'd get along with Penny and the girls?" asked Leonard.

"Well considering the level of intelligence she's displayed they should be best friends," said Sheldon.

And so Sheldon and Leonard introduced Roy and Moss to the head of the University, told him that they were IT workers from London and were willing to look at the University computers. Leonard introduced Jen to his girlfriend Penny and her friends Bernadette and Amy and as Sheldon predicted they quickly and easily became close friends. For the next few days Roy and Moss worked on the computer system which turned out to have rapidly mutating viruses which they were able to fix. Roy and Moss were also introduced to Leonard and Sheldon's other friends Raj and Howard. Soon they had to push two tables together in the lunch room and they all joined up for afternoon and evening activities.

After Roy and Moss had finished fixing the University's computer problems they asked whether they could make some improvements to the system. The Head approved the proposal on the proviso that if they made it worse and had to fix it again they wouldn't get paid for the second lot of repair work.

Roy and Moss got to work and within a few days had improved the computer's productivity by 50%. The Head of the University was so impressed that he offered them a fulltime job at the University, which offered vastly better pay than what they got at Reynholm Industries. Moss and Roy decided to go talk to Leonard and Sheldon about the job. They found Leonard then went to Sheldon's office where they found him working on one of his theories.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Sheldon.

"Well Sheldon, Moss and Roy have some pretty big news," said Leonard.

"We've been offered a job at the University and it offers more pay then our current job," said Roy.

"Well maybe you should take it," said Sheldon.

"Really?" asked Moss.

"Well sure, you're getting paid a good wage to help improve the productivity in technology which in turn we help scientists like me to improve our work which depends on technology so I think you should do it," said Sheldon.

"It would help us a lot actually, maybe you should do it," said Leonard.

"We might also get more respect from this place than we do at Reynholm Industries," said Roy.

"Well why not, let's do it," said Moss who took a look at Sheldon's work to see what he was doing.

"Very impressive work Sheldon," said Moss.

"Well thank you Moss it does show I'm a genius who doesn't make mistakes," said Sheldon.

"Well actually your theory has a huge mistake," said Moss.

"No it doesn't," said Sheldon.

"Yes it does," said Moss.

"Oh really prove it," snapped Sheldon.

All right," said Moss, putting on a bigger set of glasses and taking the marker from Sheldon.

Moss went back a few steps in Sheldon's Theory and re wrote. Sheldon instantly knew it was actually the right answer, but couldn't believe he didn't see that.

"Moss that's incredible!" gasped Leonard.

"That's impossible how did you see that?" asked Sheldon angrily.

"It's quite easy to see actually," said Moss.

"I tink even I can see it," chipped in Roy.

"You know what, on second thought Reynolm Industries definitely needs an IT department so how about you stick to your original plan and go back to London," said Sheldon.

"Wait you just said we should take the job offer," said Roy.

"I know but your only IT consultants so it doesn't really matter where you work as your job isn't that important," said Sheldon dismissively.

"Sheldon!" said Leonard pulling him up. "You're just afraid that Moss will make you look inferior because he might be smatter then you," said Leonard.

"Oh what nonsense. If he was as smarter than me he would have chosen a better career than an IT consultant," said Sheldon.

"Isn't him being smart the reason you asked him to do the experiment in the first place?" quizzed Roy.

"Well yes, but I didn't think he'd be able to do something like that!" said Sheldon waving his hand at the board.

"Well Moss we might as well go tell the head of the University that we need a little more time to tink about the job offer seeing as the people we are going to have to work with are so unfriendly," said Roy.

Moss and Roy went and told the Head of the University that while the job he had offered them was very tempting, they needed a while to think about it before making their decision. The Head had also heard about what Moss had achieved with one of Sheldon's theory's and offered him a free University course in science if he became the University's IT specialist.

When Sheldon heard of this he almost imploded. If Moss became a scientist for the University he might challenge, his, Dr Sheldon Cooper's research. Unable to sleep, that night Sheldon gleefully devised a plan that he hoped Roy and Moss would agree to and hopefully would ensure their quick return to England.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of IT vs. Big Bang and as always open criticism in reviews is welcome **


End file.
